


【盾冬】宇宙通路漏洞的产生与修正任务(一)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon
Summary: 接复联四





	【盾冬】宇宙通路漏洞的产生与修正任务(一)

巴基站在无际的白光之中。

他环顾四周，发现周围空无一物。

就在不久之前，他们还在集体与灭霸进行最后的战斗。就在这时，巴基突然感觉眼前一晃，再度睁开眼就发现自己站在这里。

巴基还没把史蒂夫从敌人的包围圈内拽出来，也根本不知道在托尼打了那个要命的响指之后到底发生了什么。

他提高了些警惕，毕竟这说不定是敌方搞出来的诡计。

手中的冲锋枪不见了，只剩下腰间适用于近战的军刺。他快速拔出来，洞察着周围的环境。

只听上空传来了什么声音，巴基大喊一声：“谁！”

他等了几秒钟，没有任何回应。

巴基皱了皱眉，按以往的经验这时候敌方至少该有所动作，把他一个人困在这里根本毫无意义。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，出生于1917年3月10日11时36分24秒。现存于主宇宙。”

巴基突然懵住了，声音消失后又过了好久才反应过来。因为他自己都不知道出生的具体时间。

巴基隐约记得当年父亲告诉过他：他出生的时候接近正午，阳光正好透过窗帘照在他的身上。

他觉得很不对劲，开口问道：“你是谁？”

过了几秒，上空再次传来了声音。

“无法得出关于‘你’的信息。”

这算什么狗屁回答。“那这是什么地方？”他换了个问题。

“此处为太虚之境，作为不同宇宙之间的链接而存在。”

巴基觉得大脑运转的速度已经不够了。但现在可没工夫跟这个谜一样的东西废话，他得赶紧回去，谁知道那边又发生什么了。

“行了行了我知道了，赶紧把我送回去。”他急的直想跺脚，愈发担心史蒂夫和大家的安危。

“轨道开启中……通道连接失败，系统重启。  
系统重启完毕，检测到未知因素……查询中…”

听着就不像好事。巴基还没来得及接着往下想，只听见了上方传来——

“返回通道开启失败，原因未知。”

这是什么意思？他被困在这了？

“丧失与主宇宙的链接。”

“操，那赶紧想办法啊你！”巴基气的想砸东西，但周围实在没有什么可以让他发泄。

又过了几秒钟，上方再次传来声音：

“供选择方案如下：  
方案A-平行宇宙跳跃，  
方案B-原地等候。”

巴基还在等它说方案C，没想到直接没了下文。

他揉了揉太阳穴，感到有些疲惫。“要等多久？”

“经粗略计算不少于10245942596年，具体时间仍需详细计算。”

巴基只觉得眼前一黑，缓缓蹲了下去，颓废的说：“我选方案A。”

“方案处理中，在通道开启前，系统将会解答你的疑问。”

他脱口而出：“史蒂夫怎么样了？”

“情况良好，生命特征完好，即将回到70年前左右。”

他就知道。巴基暗中攥紧了拳头，佩姬·卡特是他一生的挚爱。战争胜利后，他也必然会完成那场缺席了70年的舞。当他还是巴基，不是冬兵的时候，佩姬和史蒂夫之间的互动就已经让他眼红。当然，现在这种情绪不减反增。

可这又能怎么办，巴基知道自己爱史蒂夫，只要他过得好自己就安心了。

巴基狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，许久，他才问出第二个问题：“我还有机会回到原本的宇宙吗？”

“测算中……”

这次的时间可真够长的，至少过了十分钟它才做出回答。

“可供詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯返回主宇宙的通道数量为：1”

巴基想不出该问什么了，他自嘲的笑了笑，随口问道：“史蒂夫和他的另一半幸福吗？”巴基实在不想再说一遍佩姬·卡特的名字了，他觉得自己快要精神崩溃了。

“根据推算，其幸福等级属高级水平，两人……”

“行了行了别说了，快送我走！”

他就不该问最后这个傻逼问题，眼眶周围已经开始发热，感觉泪水逐渐漫上了眼底。

“传送即将开始ーー3，2，1。”

巴基紧闭着眼睛——他想不出下一秒可能会发生什么。

过了一会，巴基感觉好像并没有什么应该出现的症状，比如头晕。

巴基抖了抖眉毛，缓缓的睁开了一只眼睛。发现自己站在人行道上，四周都是车流。

看上去好像和自己原本的世界科技水平差不多。车，楼房还有电子设备都没什么太大区别。

可他很快发觉出有什么不对的地方，赶忙低头看。

嗬，T恤衫和短裤，都他这辈子都不会穿的衣服。而且金属臂也不翼而飞，取而代之的是有血有肉的手臂，手中还拿着两杯热饮。

他抓了抓头发，发现比之前还要长一截。

到底发生什么了？他百思不得其解，跑到商店外反光的玻璃旁照了照，没错，确实是他巴基的脸。不同的是脸上没有胡子，看起来很光滑。

突然，脑海中传来的话语吓的他一怔。

“请选择第二性别，可供选择的有三项  
ALPHA、BETA、OMEGA。”

巴基没想到这个该死的系统音还在跟着他，只管往前走，试图无视掉脑内的声音。可来回重复的“请做出选择”又吵的他头晕。

“你他妈总得给我解释解释什么意思吧！”他就这么大声的吼了出来，瞬间吸引了一票目光。甚至有母亲紧紧的搂住怀中被吓哭的孩子，警惕的盯着他。

他左看右看发现了一处暗巷，赶紧跑了进去，停下之后累的气喘吁吁。

这也不科学，冬日战士可不会因为这点运动累成这样。与此同时，脑海里的声音再次发话了，对三个选项都做出来解释。

“某种意义上BETA可能是最完美的性别”在巴基脑内一闪而过，他没再考虑其它的利弊就直接选了BETA。他听到的信息素是什么玩意，香水？还是什么喷剂？发情期？自己解决一下得了，哪有那么夸张。

可接下来的话让巴基忍不住想暴揍这个狗屁“系统”

“选择为BETA，系统处理中……”

“处理失误，默认更换选项为OMEGA”

“任务完成，系统自动关闭。”

“那你他妈的还让我选个屁！”

巴基气的直想骂街，他活了一百多年，到现在竟然没有一句话能完美表达现在的心情。

巴基走出了暗巷，觉得自己快气疯了。可裤兜里突然传来震动让他不得不停下处理。掏出来巴基才发现那是一个手机，上面闪着来电显示，头像下面写着“Steve”。

等等，这个世界也有史蒂夫吗？  
是自己熟知的那个史蒂夫吗？

他慌慌张张的接了，熟悉的声线和语气让他差点掉泪。

“巴基，你到哪儿了？”这句话温柔的要命，让巴基回想起那个曾经和自己在战场上生死与共的史蒂夫：那双同深海一般蔚蓝的双眼含着笑意的望着他，嘴角上扬，语气轻柔的对自己讲着话。

巴基赶忙揉了揉眼睛，“我……我在‘胡萝卜河川’旁边……”他看了一圈，选了个离自己最近的建筑物说道。

“那快到了，我在斯卡利饭店等你。”

挂了电话，巴基开始挨个看经过的建筑的名字。终于，在十字路口的一个拐角找到了“斯卡利饭店”。

巴基站在旋转门面前正准备进去。可他突然觉得有些奇怪，刚才史蒂夫的语气实在温柔的过分，根本不像是对朋友说话的语气。

他掏出手机，按亮屏幕后被壁纸吓了一跳：自己双手紧紧搂住史蒂夫的脖子，把眼睛笑成了一道缝；史蒂夫只是微笑，但脸肉眼可见的红了。

解锁需要输入密码，他想了想，输入了史蒂夫的生日，“嗒”的一声，手机解开了。

巴基直接点开了相册，往下一划基本全都是两人的合照。  
搂搂抱抱什么的在这个世界的朋友之间应该挺正常的吧……他这样想着，直到看到两人激吻的照片。

巴基一只手臂举着手机，另一只手臂环过史蒂夫的脖子。看图片两人都很投入，亲的颇有点难舍难分的感觉。

我的妈啊……

巴基觉得自己的脸烫的马上就要爆炸了，他需要冷静一下，立刻，马上。

但他看到手中早已凉透的“热饮”，突然想到史蒂夫还在等着他。

于是内心纠结着的巴基拿着名副其实的冷饮，捂着羞的通红的脸慢悠悠的走进了饭店。


End file.
